


[podfic] All Of These Stars (will guide us home)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, ITPE 2017, Leia Organa Is The Best Space Mom, Podfic, Post-The Force Awakens, Reminiscing, mentions of possible finn/poe, mentions of possible rey/finn, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Poe stares at her for a second, then sighs. "I guess." He has been known to think upon the General as almost a motherly figure. It was an odd sight to see the General of the Resistance bringing him soup when he was sick with Space-Flu; one guy made a comment and found himself of bathroom duties for a month.





	[podfic] All Of These Stars (will guide us home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Of These Stars (will guide us home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750242) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** post-The Force Awakens, mentions of possible Rey/Finn, mentions of possible Finn/Poe, talking about Feelings, Reminiscing, Leia Organa Is The Best Space Mom, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:10:18  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW-TFA\)%20_All%20Of%20These%20Stars%20\(will%20guide%20us%20home\)_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0732.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
